The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus, method and program that displays plural tomographic images of a three-dimensional image intersecting each other on a display screen.
In recent years, a three-dimensional image obtained by imaging a region to be examined of a patient is checked or modified by using display of plural tomographic images of the three-dimensional image intersecting each other at a position at which the region was imaged, for example, such as an axial image, a coronal image and a sagittal image (hereafter, referred to as “orthogonal triaxial images”).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-217947 (Patent Document 1) proposes a method in which when orthogonal triaxial images of a three-dimensional image are displayed, a cursor is displayed at a position in a tomographic image corresponding to a three-dimensional position in the three-dimensional image at which tomographic images intersect each other. The display is changed, every time the cursor is moved by a user input, to orthogonal triaxial images intersecting each other at a position in the three-dimensional image corresponding to the position of the cursor after movement. Therefore, the user can check and modify a region of interest while appropriately changing the slice positions of the tomographic images.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-244224 (Patent Document 2) proposes a method in which when an operation, such as modification, is performed on plural images displayed on a display screen while moving a cursor back and forth between them, the cursor is moved to a predetermined position (a center position or the like) in an image that will become active based on a key operation for switching active images. Accordingly, a usage amount of a mouse is reduced, and a burden of operations on users is reduced.